User talk:Geek fan
Apologies for my rude/unclear notices as it is clear to me the you wish to help this wiki. However, inuniverse categories are not meant to be added to pages.--Toa Matau 21:54, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Categories for Minifigures have the word minifigure in it. Also, as a general rule older pages have all the categories they need. --Toa Matau 01:53, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Minifigures don't need categories based on size.--Toa Matau 01:39, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Again, no inuniverse categories. Please stop.--Toa Matau 18:59, April 30, 2017 (UTC) We are going to rename Short Minifigs to Short Minifigures, so please stop adding it.--Toa Matau 00:15, May 6, 2017 (UTC) No-no-no Category with Phantom Menace is Universe category. This is not allowed on Wiki, I'm sorry, I had to rollback'em. The Emperor Shiva I (contact) 14:45, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Very important Look, you need to read the category guidelines of which a link has been previously message to you and the manual of style before you continue to edit. If you do not, I will have no choice but to deem your edits as vandalism. Thanks, The Emperor Shiva I (contact) 19:27, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Look, you need to read the category guidelines of which a link has been previously message to you and the manual of style before you continue to edit. If you do not, I will have no choice but to deem your edits as vandalism. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:30, May 7, 2017 (UTC) First Warning Hello there. It has come to my attention that you continue to add unecessary categories. You have had multiple warnings, prompting you to read the category guidelines. It is clear to me that you have done no such thing and if you didn't understand them then you should have contacted someone. As a result, i have had to deem your recent category edits as vandalism and thus, i have decided to ban you for seven days. This is your first of three warnings. Do not make me have to ban you again. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 21:18, May 19, 2017 (UTC) It's fine. Please pardon my ranting in the description, as you clearly had reasons for making it short. My apologies. This wiki needs editors like you who are very dedicated to editing, so keep it up. --Toa Matau 02:07, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Hi, your edits have improved and you are being of great help to the wiki. I apologise for banning you a while ago, imrealise now that you do want to help out. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 22:29, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey, most of the categories you are adding now are great. However are helicopter is not a theme it doesn't need to be a category. Thanks for the edits.--Toa Matau 17:00, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Trains is was a theme/ subtheme of city. Helicopters never was a theme--Toa Matau 18:21, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Cars is for the Disney theme. Basically stop addin vehicle categories as it is unnecessary.-ToaMatau2004 Please stop this.--Toa Matau 01:24, June 20, 2017 (UTC) I want you to help the wiki in a productive way that won't get undone. If you don't understand my other comments let me know--Toa Matau 23:24, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Basically, categories aren't needed for the vehicles in a set. Got it?--Toa Matau 23:27, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Age categories Hello, we do not need categories for the different age recommendations. As a result, please do not make any further edits regarding these categories. The edits you have made for them will be reverted. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:44, November 4, 2017 (UTC) You have been told once already that we do not need categories for the age recommendations. Please stop adding these. If you are unsure about whether a category is needed, then ask me. If this continues, then I will be left with little choice but to assume you are badge farming. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:17, January 21, 2018 (UTC)